Early Mornings
by MurderousPie
Summary: Just some short and sweet fluff - One way Sebastian likes to cheer up a stubborn Ciel on less than enthusiastic early mornings.


Warning: I guess it's OOC, interaction is based off Sebastian and Ciel's relationship in a roleplay I'm in - I RP Sebastian, partner RP's Ciel. Very long story short, this does not take place after Kuro's ending or anything, Ciel was turned into a demon by Sebastian (headcanons involved) and at this point they've been in an ongoing relationship for a long while. Again, heavily based of the story behind our roleplay which stems off the very early canon story. I can't really explain it all here so just enjoy the cute Sebaciel drabble okay? XD

* * *

A deep heaving breath, the sound of someone just waking up, was what broke the silence in the quiet room. The early morning sunlight shined through the window with a wonderful shimmering illusion as the leaves of the towering tree's branches swayed in the soft breeze outside, illuminating the bodies of the two demons resting peacefully in the room. Both laid in bed comfortably together in nothing but their undergarments, just as they always did. The silk sheets which draped over the large bed where the two lovers rested made a smooth ruffling sound as Ciel's just awoken body shifted over beneath them. With a tired yawn he absent mindedly scratched at his chest, lifting his other hand to his eyes where he tried to rub away the sleep. He opened one eye, squinting against the sunlight that flooded the room as he fixed his gaze on the figure beside him. Sebastian laid there with his back leaned against the tall ebony wood bed frame, his arms crossed behind his head comfortably. Feeling the sudden shift in movement the demon opened his eyes, a smile playing across his lips as he turned his gaze to the disheveled bluenette at his side, admiring the sight as the sunlight danced over his silk entangled body.

Sebastian's voice was light and teasing as he spoke. "I see you're _finally_ awake. Good morning."

Ciel closed his eyes again, his expression clearly showing he was not feeling nearly as high spirited as Sebastian seemed to be. "I'm not in the mood." He murmured plainly, shifting his body again so he was turned on his side, facing away the raven's smirking face. Even as a demon, nightmares still haunted him from time to time, and this often resulted in a much less than peaceful night. Although he was always there to comfort him, Ciel was envious his lover was never burdened with such bothersome disturbances.

Sebastian slid down from the headboard, moving his body over so he was now pressed to Ciel's back. He wrapped his arms tightly around his love and pulled him close, causing the bluenette to give a grumble of irritation. The demon snickered quietly, ignoring the noise of protest as he leaned in and nuzzled his face into Ciel's neck, inhaling the comforting scent of his just awoken love. "What's the matter? What did I do this time?" he murmured innocently against his skin. Ciel had to fight a burning blush from creeping over his cheeks, not wanting to give in to the raven out of immature spite. His irritated mood dissipated quickly but he didn't find it fair how Sebastian was able to have his way with him so easily, although he'd never admit just how much he truly loved that effect as well. "Nothing. I'm just not in the mood right now." he replied unconvincingly as Sebastian pressed closer to him.

That clearly wasn't the case and Sebastian knew it. "Well I can change that." He said dismissively with a devious smile tugging the corners of his lips. He began tracing soothing lines of nonsense over his lover's chest with his finger and pressed soft kisses to his shoulder repeatedly. "L-Leave me alone." Ciel stammered in half-hearted annoyance. "_That feels so good…give me more" _Is what he was really thinking, the blush he'd been fighting already showing through against his will.

The demon began trailing the soft kisses up along his collarbone and neck, then over to his ear. "I love you." he whispered quietly with a small chuckle before gently nipping at his ear lobe. Before he could stop it, an obvious chill of pleasure ran up Ciel's spine, clearly giving him away. Sebastian smiled triumphantly to himself as he felt the smooth goose bumps erupt over the bluenette's skin.

Ciel sighed in defeat, but really he'd surrendered as soon as he'd woken up to his lover's smiling face.

"I love you too."


End file.
